Gecko 7.62
Sturdy, reliable, and customizable assault rifle - good all-rounder |unlock = 34 |slot = 2 |price = $773,000 |mag = 30 |type = Assault Rifle |max_ammo = 120 |rate_of_fire = 850 |reload_time = 3 / 4.2 seconds |damage = 33 |accuracy = 12 |stability = 19 |concealment = 15 |threat = 24 |achievements = 1 }} The Gecko 7.62 is an assault rifle in Payday 2. It was added as part of the Gage Assault Pack, alongside the Clarion, Gewehr 3 and GL40. Overview The Gecko 7.62 '''is an excellent all-rounder. With the correct upgrades, it will pound for pound perform better than most assault rifles in the game. The only downsides would be low concealment, fast ammo drainage, and to some players, lower ammo. It has a fairly high rate of fire and for players who master hipfire headshots, the Gecko will be able to take down large groups of HRU units in short time. Although it only stores 120 rounds maximum (150 with Fully Loaded Basic), it is very efficient with ammo pickups. For hold-out heists such as Rats Day 1, players may have difficulty managing ammo levels, however on more mobile combat heists such as Hoxton Breakout Day 1 this issue is largely negated, especially with the Walk-In Closet perk. Due to the wide array of mods available for it, the Gecko 7.62 is incredibly adaptive and versatile. When correctly upgraded, it becomes ideal for any heist except stealth missions. Summary '''Pros: * Good base damage * Average base accuracy * Good base stability * Higher ammunition capacity than its closest comparable assault rifle, the AMR-16, while maintaining an only slightly slower rate of fire. Cons: * Fairly low concealment * When optimizing for damage first and accuracy as a second priority, recoil becomes very high. * Reload is slow for an assault rifle, especially considering the high fire rate. Builds High Damage The high damage (45) build has good accuracy for a rifle (16), but poor stability of a measly 18. This can be mitigated by having Leadership aced to bring stabilities into the 20s, which allows its high fire rate to provide high DPS. * CQB Foregrip ( ) * Fire Breather Nozzle ( ) * Military Laser Module ( ) *Sniper Grip ( ) * Any sight ( ) * Plastic Stock ( ) To boost the damage to the maximum possible, substitute the Fire Breather Nozzle with the Funnel of Fun Nozzle to bring the damage to 48, but lower Accuracy to 12. High concealment A high concealment build is possible on the Gecko 7.62. The concealment is (22), and it has a fairly high damage of (38) base, barring the addition of a Stubby Compensator, but maintains the stock (low) accuracy of 12. * CQB Foregrip ( ) * Fabulous Stock ( ) All-rounder A build which has good damage (40) and max accuracy (18) while maintaining decent stability (22), however it is not suited for stealth with its low concealment (which maxes out at 8 depending on your choice of sight). * Sniper Foregrip ( ) * Fire Breather Nozzle ( ) * Wooden Stock ( ) * Military Laser Module ( ) * Any sight ( ) Available modifications Barrel Barrel ext. Custom Gadget Grip Sight Stock Trivia * It is based off the IMI Galil 7.62, as it has the elongated barrel, the handguard and the straight 7.62mm box magazine of the Galil 7.62 variant. ** Strangely, the 25-round straight box magazine of the Galil 7.62 holds 30 rounds in-game. * The Gecko 7.62 has the highest number of unique mods in the game at a remarkable , beating the Falcon by items. The Falcon had the most number of unique mods available until the release of the Gecko 7.62. * As with the Gewehr 3, the attached bipod is not usable. The Gecko is the only assault rifle in the game that has its bipod deployed. * A Gecko 7.62 with the CQB foregrip resembles the Galil MAR, or Micro Galil. (It's not a true Micro Galil due to the difference in chambering.) * An IMI Galil AR'M' (the 5.56mm variant) was used in the movie Heat, making the addition of the Gecko another reference to one of Payday's main sources of inspiration. Achievements Gallery 2014-09-21_00001.jpg|Unmodified Gecko 7.62. Carlos Olivera.png|The "Carlos Olivera": Gecko 7.62, CQB foregrip, Military Laser Module and See More sight. Add other mods to taste. Category:Assault Rifles Category:Gage Assault Pack